


A Delayed Requiem

by BlackOpal218



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I promise this is a fix-it it'll just take a while, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOpal218/pseuds/BlackOpal218
Summary: Arrested on false charges and thrown into prison without a chance for mercy, formerly noble Arietta Belaire has no choice to adapt to her new circumstances - no matter how insane they become. Even as all seems lost, she manages to push forward and give hope to the people of Tamriel - and falls for a rather dashing new emperor along the way.
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. Cataclysmic Catalyst

Arietta Belaire, the esteemed and beloved daughter of Lady Violetta Belaire, was a perfectly normal Breton. Raised to be the epitome of Cyrodilic nobility, her manners were impeccable, her clothes elegant and fashionable, and the education she possessed rivaled that of the highest echelons of Magi. Well, perhaps she was slightly more ‘perfect’ than ‘normal.’ She had no shortage of suitors, after all. With a sparkling smile, flawless ebony hair, and lively green eyes, she had charmed her way into the hearts of the Imperial City’s residents. And if all that wasn’t enough, her grace and kindness were renowned – she was often seen making charity runs among the beggars, asking nothing in return, as she gave all she could spare – much to the gentle chagrin of her mother, but in the eyes of the townsfolk, there was no brighter spirit in all Tamriel.

Which made it rather shocking when she was publicly arrested on the day of her much-awaited debutante ball.

 _“Little Arietta? A felon?”_ cried the people. _“Surely not!”_ No one could believe it, and as the trial ran on, the rumors ran wild. _“Dirty money,”_ said some. _“A misunderstanding,”_ said the more hopeful. From speculations of fraud came those of theft, and soon half the city was convinced Arietta had been the infamous Gray Fox all along - the evidence for which was insubstantial at best, of course. However, as time ticked on, and day bled into night, confusion grew to near hysteria as a squad of guardsmen arrived to shoo the crowd away.

Amidst the clanking armor and clamoring townsfolk, there was one voice that rose above the din. “What have you done?!” demanded a rather shrill-sounding woman. “What have you done to my daughter?” A disheveled Violetta Belaire clawed her way through the crowd, a circle forming around the noble as she confronted the guards. An eerie silence spread as they took in the magnitude of her distress. Tasteful makeup smudged, intricate tresses frayed, the famously composed Lady Belaire was a sight to see indeed. “Where is Arietta?!”

The guards regarded her dispassionately. All was deadly quiet as the standoff ensued until one of the kinder guards – or perhaps, the braver, considering the woman’s obvious rage – deigned to answer. “We’re not at liberty to say, ma’am.”

“And why not? I am her mother, Ser Knight – I order you to tell me what you have done!”

“Apologies, my lady. I didn’t realize. Still, nothing can be disclosed until the trial has concluded.”

“And when will that be? Arietta has been missing for hours, and no one will even speak of the crimes of which she has been accused. What am I supposed to expect?”

“Please, my lady, calm yourself. You must wait. I cannot – “

Violetta cut over the man, her musical voice sharpened with vitriol. “My daughter comes to me, shaking and scared out of her mind, and no sooner does she enter the room than a battalion of guards knocks down my door and storms our home! My darling Arietta dragged out in chains! And you have the audacity to tell me to ‘calm down?’“ 

As the man drew breath to reply, whatever platitudes he had to offer were drowned out by the collective gasp of the crowd. The moment had come, marked by the marching of armored feet and jangling metal. 

The doors to the council chambers had opened. In the archway stood a great number of soldiers, all clad in the unmistakable white uniform of the Palace Guard, with a single figure towering above the others. High Chancellor Ocato. The Altmer paused, his expression inscrutable as he met the gaze of the Belaire family matriarch. To her credit, she did not falter, though her chin trembled as Ocato slowly shook his head.

Solemnly, he began to speak. “Tragedy has befallen us on this day, my friends. A day for celebration has been marred by senseless violence. I know many of you have questions, and rightly so. You must be confused, and in the case of some, angry. Let it be known that I take no pleasure in this announcement.” Ever so slightly, his shoulders sank as he continued. “Mistress Belaire was taken into custody as we investigated the death of one of our guardsmen.” Whispers broke out among the crowd. “Her trial has now ended.”

“It is to my great sorrow that I must reveal she had been found guilty. Arietta Belaire is hereby stripped of her title and namesake, and has been sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Guard-Captain Audens Avidius.”

The crowd erupted into fury and disbelief, but there was not a sound from poor Violetta, not as she opened her mouth to protest, not as she fell to the ground in anguish, not as tears fell unbidden, streaking down her cheeks. Her daughter was gone.

**oOo**

Arietta, formerly of the Belaire family, was many things. She was talented, resourceful, and, currently, fettered head to toe with anti-magicka chains. Which was rather inconvenient. She was also, though she refused to show it, terrified. It seemed impossible that a few short hours before, she had been fantasizing of her Prince Charming, dreaming of the dashing suitor who would sweep her off her feet during her formal debut into noble society. Childish hopes, perhaps – notions of true love and adventure. But it hardly mattered now.

Her whole life before this point seemed the dream at this point, faced with the cold reality of hard stone walls and threatening glares. With the blood on her hands. _It was an accident,_ she told herself, _it was self-defense._ But no one would believe her. Nines, she wouldn’t, were she in their place. She closed her eyes as the images of her crimes assaulted her – _a cruel smile, gauntlets digging into my arms – hurting me. Flames, lightning, flashing, burning! No, I don’t want to remember, I don’t want to see -!_

“Eyes forward, Breton. You can’t magic your way out of this one.” Her captor shoved her roughly, the chill of steel at her neck. “Keep walking.”

Devoid of any other choices, but determined to hold her head high, Arietta forced her mind back into the present, focusing only on putting one foot in front of the other. It seemed an eternity before they reached their destination – an endless labyrinth of dark hallways and iron bars designed to confuse its inhabitants, but she refused to cower. Even as she walked past prisoners – her kinsmen now, she supposed – with beady eyes and lecherous grins; as guards and criminals alike hurled invectives at her from every angle. Her façade remained as the cell door was wrenched open before her. She stood strong as her manacles were removed - save for the enchanted bands around her wrists, designed to stifle her magicka. The guard gave her one final push into the depths of the cell, locking the bars behind her with a resounding _clang._ She would endure. She had to.

And then she was alone.

Or at least, so she thought. As the sound of the guard’s steps faded into silence, her eyes began to adjust to the darkness and a low, silky laugh echoed through the air. Arietta squinted to make out a pair of glinting violet eyes.

"Pale skin, snotty expression. You're a Breton! And from the looks of it, a noble one, too. How unexpected.” The figure scoffed. “You're nothing but a stuck-up harlot with cheap parlor tricks. Go ahead, try your magicka in here. Let's see you make those bars disappear. No? What's the matter? Not so high and mighty now, are you?” Arietta summoned her haughtiest sneer and attempted to force the man into silence through sheer will. It didn’t work.

“You know, they only let the worst of the worst this far into the prison. We’re the ones that will never leave – not until they get tired of you and throw your body in the lake. And from what I’ve heard, a criminal like you…”

Arietta glared at the man. “Like me?” Her voice was hoarse with emotion, betraying the stony mask she had wrapped around herself. She struggled to school it back into neutrality.

“You’re the guardkiller, right? Surprising that a wretch like you could have managed it, but you’re the talk of the block, nonetheless. Got a line of admirers on your first day! Almost… impressive, one might say. Congratulations.”

“Thanks. Now shut up.”

The man – a Dunmer, from the looks of it – placed a hand to his chest in mock outrage. “Why, I never! Such harsh words from such a lovely face. I came to offer an alliance, of sorts – but I wouldn’t want to waste my time with the likes of you.” He laughed. “The name’s Valen. Valen Dreth. I’m the power here. I expect you to remember that.”

Now it was Arietta’s turn to scoff. “I really couldn’t care less.”

The elf – Valen – made a small noise of disappointment, shaking his head. “How… unfortunate. For you, that is. You see, guardkillers don’t last very long down here. They tend to disappear, if you catch my meaning. Turn up dead a few days later, and the guards can never manage to find their murderer! Imagine that.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Can I not offer my assistance? Maybe I just want to be friends, miss...?” He trailed off, a question in his tone.

“Piss off.” Arietta muttered, hoping still that her terseness would stop the man’s needling.

Valen only smirked, his expression predatory. “Or perhaps, I could offer my services in exchange for your lovely _company_?” The slight emphasis placed on the word ‘company’ had Arietta’s lips curling in disgust. “I have friends in the Watch, with the right incentive, I can keep them away from you. For a time at least.”

“Not a chance, Dreth.”

“Ah. Well. No great loss on my part, but for you… Just don’t get too comfortable. You’ve earned yourself a one-day life sentence, better enjoy it while it lasts! Hey, you hear that? The guards are coming – for you!” The elf devolved into sinister laughter, retreating into the shadows of his cell.

Try as she might, Arietta couldn’t pretend the man’s words hadn’t shaken her. She had hoped for more time, a chance to escape, but even without elven hearing, she could make out the sound of armored boots approaching quickly. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest as she began to pace desperately. _The window, maybe? No, the bars are too strong. The door?_ A quick rattle of the bars revealed the same anti-magicka wards from her restraints. _Damn._ _I need more time, I need to-_

A woman’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “…rus, lock that door behind us!”

_No._

“Yes ma’am,” came a man’s reply.

Arietta backed away from the door, her back pressed against the damp stone wall. What little composure she had left started to bleed away. _I don’t want to die. I don’t belong here! I’m not a – a!_ Tears clouded her vision as the voices drew closer, indistinct, until…

“My sons - they're dead, aren't they?" _Wait, what?_ That didn’t seem like a vengeful guard. The man was well-spoken, his accent refined. He sounded… sad.

 **“** We don't know that, Sire,” said the woman. _Sire? Who was she talking to?_ “The messenger only said they were attacked."

"No, they're dead. I know it."

Three heavily armored figures entered the hall by her cell. Their uniform was unlike any Arietta had ever seen – sleek, dark and deadly looking. _Not normal guards._ Then the fourth came into view and sent her mind into further disarray. Fine robes. Long, silver hair glimmering in the torchlight. Piercing grey eyes. And, most notably, the huge ruby amulet adorning the man’s neck. There was only one man who possessed such an item, but that was impossible. He couldn't be here. There was no way the man was really - 

“Your Majesty, over here.”

\- The Emperor of Tamriel.

_What in Oblivion was happening?_

The sharp voice of the female guard – a Blade, Arietta realized – rang out, “What’s this prisoner doing down here? This cell is supposed to be off limits!”

Her companion spluttered, voice tight with fear, “Usual mix up with the watch, I-I…”

“Never mind, we don’t have time for this. Someone get that gate open. And you, prisoner – stand back! We won’t hesitate to kill you if you get in our way.”

They were unlocking her cell. _Why were they unlocking her cell?_ Arietta stood in shock as the blasted _Emperor of Tamriel_ entered the dingy room. They spoke of secret passages, assassins and were obviously fleeing from _something._ She barely registered it as the taller Blade threatened her, too focused on the elderly man before her. His eyes met hers, a flash of startled recognition lancing through them.

“You… I’ve seen you. Let me see your face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're live! I don't know if anybody still reads this stuff for a game made in 2008, but I'm posting it here in the hopes that it will make at least one person happy. Chapters should be posted on a 1-2 week basis!


	2. Early Egress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! A little bit later that I had hoped, but life gets in the way sometimes. Anyway, I took a bit of creative liberty with the tutorial dialogue here, but in later chapters it's going to get more and more... original? I don't know how to describe it. I'm going to stop talking now, but as always I hope you enjoy!

** Chapter Two: Early Egress **

A spike of fresh fear ran down Arietta’s spine. She braced herself – for what, she wasn’t certain – was he going to order her execution after all? Or perhaps did he recognize her from her time at court? As the flickering torchlight further illuminated her tiny cell, it cast the man’s features into stark relief. There was no question of his identity now. The emperor’s solemn expression did nothing to assure the mage of her fate, nor did the heavily armed guards that towered over her.

“You are the one from my dreams. Then the stars were right, and this is the day.” His shoulders sank with a heavy sigh. “Gods give me strength.”

Arietta had thought the day couldn’t get any stranger. Evidently, she had been wrong. She was paralyzed, unable to form a response apart from confused stammering – the only coherent word out of the string being a rather strangled, “Me?”

A wry smile twisted at his lips. “Yes, you. Don’t be afraid, child. I can promise that my guards will not harm you.” A muffled cough from said guards lessened the comfort of his words, but Arietta felt some of the tension leave her body nonetheless. The emperor’s face relaxed into something softer, kinder, as he asked, “Might I know your name?”

“Arietta Bel- “ _Stripped of title and namesake,_ whispered the vicious voice in the back of her mind. _You are no one._ She fought back a fresh wave of tears and steeled her voice once more. “I am Arietta, Your Majesty.”

His brow furrowed, the glint in his eyes indicating Arietta’s slip had not gone unnoticed. Rather than question it, however, the Septim instead nodded in understanding. “Well, Arietta, it seems fate has placed you here before me. I fear I haven’t much time to explain; assassins have attacked my sons, and it seems I am next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance – or perhaps divine providence – the entrance is through your cell.”

As if on cue, the female Blade hummed in satisfaction, a barely audible _click_ preceding a heavy grinding noise as a well-hidden door opened to reveal a cave as dark as pitch. “Sire, we must hurry. What shall we do with the prisoner?”

“ _Arietta_ ,” he intoned, “will come with us, Captain Renault.” Renault tried to argue but was quickly shut down. “Is my name not Uriel Septim? Am I not the emperor? I may not have much time left, but my word is still law.”

“Don’t say such things, Sire. Now please, we have to keep moving.”

“Very well. Arietta, are you prepared to follow?”

Stunned, scared, and more confused than ever, Arietta managed a hesitant, “Yes.” Seemingly satisfied, Uriel made an ‘after you’ motion, leaving her no option but to enter the tunnel. The younger Blade – he said his name was Baurus – gave her an encouraging smile along with a torch as he took his position beside the captain. The one remaining held up the rear, sealing the entrance behind them. Despite the circumstances, Arietta suppressed a smirk as Valen Dreth’s angry cry followed her out the door. _Serves the bastard right,_ she thought to herself.

The emperor walked next to her, his regal posture and princely robes undisturbed by the dim and damp of the tunnels. In contrast, Arietta felt filthy – her hair matted with dirt, once fine dress tearing at the seams, and the uncertainty of the situation doing nothing for her mental state. _What would mother think if she could see me now? What had this day become? All I wanted was…_

“Are you alright, Arietta?” The emperor was looking at her with concern, and Arietta realized belatedly that the tears she had been holding back for so long were now openly spilling down her cheeks. Embarrassed, she wiped them away, not trusting herself to speak as she gave a rough nod in response. “Do not get lost in the past, my friend. No matter what you have done, it will not be what you are remembered for.”

Arietta choked out a laugh. “Easy for you to say, Your Majesty. With what I’ve done, I doubt anyone will forget my name anytime soon.”

“Then it is up to you to change why they remember it, is it not? Even the most unlikely can do great things when the situation calls for it.”

“What should I do, then?”

“You will find your own path; of that I have no doubt. Take care, Arietta… there will be blood and death before the end.”

With that cheery declaration, they came upon an opening, the claustrophobic walls giving way to high ceilings, and a faint light filtering down from the grate above. _Freedom._ But not yet. Escape route and creepy sewers aside, there was something strange about this room. An overwhelming sense of dread seeped into the corners of Arietta’s mind, standing the hair on the back of her neck on end.

Suddenly, the air came alive with magic. Previously hidden figures sprang into existence, covered head to toe in blood-red armor. The three Blades leapt into the fray, followed by the deafening sound of clashing metal and battle cries. Unarmed and still Silenced by the bands around her wrists, Arietta shrank away from the fight, unconsciously attempting to shield the emperor with her body. A single stray bolt of lightning came dangerously close to hitting them, but other than that, the Blades were doing an excellent job drawing the assassin’s fire.

In fact, the skirmish seemed to be going rather well until one of the attackers caught Captain Renault off guard, disarming the woman and slamming her to the floor before her companions had a chance to react. Her sword skittered away, coming to a halt at Arietta’s feet. Without thinking, she picked it up. Internally, she was screaming; she had never even touched a sword before, let alone had to use one to defend herself in a life-or-death situation! She charged forward despite the danger, surprising the assassin – but she was still too late.

Renault’s head slumped to the floor, her body going limp as red pooled beneath her. The murderer didn’t have long to admire his work, however, as seconds later Arietta used her borrowed weapon to end the man’s life. She was unable to look away as his blood spattered across the tiles, staining her clothes and covering her blade. He fell to the ground, conjured armor fading away to reveal the robes underneath. The fight was over.

The silence left in the battle’s wake quickly became stifling. Baurus went to check the captain’s pulse, but it was clear from his somber expression she was already gone. Arietta cursed her lack of ability, the cuffs preventing her magic. _It should have been you,_ whispered the voice in her head.

Sensing her distress, the emperor laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, “The Captain died bravely,” he assured her. “There was nothing you could have done.”

"If I had been faster, I- “

“Do not dwell on it, child. You avenged her, and that is more than enough. We are not out of this yet, after all. Glenroy, do you still know the way?”

“Yes, Sire,” replied the older Blade. “Baurus, take the rear. Prisoner…”

“She stays with us.”

Glenroy inclined his head. “As you wish, Sire.” He glared at Arietta. “Stay close to the emperor, guard him with your life – do we have an understanding?”

She nodded, tightening her grip on her sword. “I understand.”

“Then let us push on.”

Arietta once again took her place beside the emperor, struggling to match his long, steady stride. “Why do you trust me?” she whispered. The words came unbidden to her lips, but she found herself wanting to know even as she regretted asking. “Forgive me for being impertinent, Your Majesty, I only meant…”

Uriel laughed quietly. “It is quite alright, Arietta. I am not so easy to offend, after all.” He fixed her with a thoughtful gaze. “How can I explain? Do you know the Nine? How They guide our fates with an invisible hand?”

_Was this some sort of test?_ Arietta was unsure of how to respond, instead defaulting to what had been ingrained into her from an early age. “The Nine guide and protect us.”

“I’ve served the Nine all my day, charting my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with infinite sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. Do you know of what I am speaking?”

“You mean our birthsigns? I admit, I don’t quite understand,” she replied.

“Yes, they have an effect greater than many may realize. I know these stars well, and I’ve come to wonder… which sign marked your birth?”

“The Lady.”

He arched a single brow. “Oh? How… fitting.” Arietta froze. _Did he-?_ “You say your name is Arietta. Are you perhaps the daughter of Lady Belaire?” Her stunned silence served as enough answer to his query. “Excuse me for being blunt, but I had my suspicions. There aren’t many prisoners with clothes like yours, for one, and your manner of speaking betrays you further. I have met with your mother on more than one occasion, you know. She spoke of you quite highly.”

Arietta scoffed. “Not anymore, I fear. It was made clear to me I have no claim to my name – not after what I’ve done. So please, Your Majesty – just Arietta.”

“Of course. My apologies for causing you distress. Still, take heart. Today, the Lady shall fortify you and lead you to glory. As for myself… your stars are not mine. The signs I read show the end of my path. My death is a necessary end, and it will come when it will.”

“You can see my fate?”

“Not in its entirety. My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass does not venture far beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the sun’s companion. The dawn of Akatosh’s bright glory can banish the coming darkness. But beware, child; with such hope will come loss – I’m sorry I cannot offer you more, but I have to ask you now: Might I have the promise of your aid?”

Arietta suddenly felt very small. All this talk of fate and stars was setting her head spinning, but it was impossible for her to ignore all he had said. The emperor was well-known for his premonitions, and if he had really _seen_ her… “I will do whatever I can, Your Majesty.”

“Then my heart must be satisfied.” He bowed his head. “I am not afraid to die. Though no trophies of my triumph precede me, I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. I understand this burden I am giving you may be too much to carry, and though I hope you will come to find the one you can share it with, make no mistake – the actions you take, starting today, have the potential to shake the world.”

Glenroy came to a sudden halt, angrily rattling the gate before them and effectively ending the conversation. The sudden noise startled Arietta, as she had almost forgotten the other two men were there. “Dammit!” He shouted. “The gate is barred from the other side. A trap!”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Arietta could once again feel the presence of the attackers from before. It seemed, in that moment, that the darkness shrouded hundreds of hateful eyes and gleaming daggers. Her heart started to race; her own fear reflected in the panicked voices of the Blades. The other – Baurus – scanned the dingy room. “What about that side passage back there?” he said urgently.

“Worth a try. Let’s go!”

They hurried to the small archway, Arietta hoping against hope that the tunnel would lead to a clear run to the exit, but – “It’s a dead end,” she sobbed.

“What’s your call, sir?” asked Baurus.

Glenroy paced the tiny room, frustration and apprehension emanating from every pore. “I don’t know. I don’t see any good options here. Maybe if we – “

The shriek of metal hinges echoed from the previous room. They were too slow. The assassins had found them. With no more than a rushed order for her to protect the emperor, the Blades were gone. Arietta raised her borrowed blade, fighting to keep her hands steady as they ran off to confront their pursuers.

Despite her best efforts, she still flinched as the sounds of desperate battle again assaulted her ears. Without her magic, she wouldn’t stand a chance if one of the assassins came for her. _If only I could find a way to get these blasted bracers off!_ _I could conjure something, or at least summon a shield or_ … She exhaled shakily. Nothing for it now.

The emperor, in comparison, seemed almost serene, unaffected by the horrible noises from outside. He turned to Arietta, his voice as placid as his appearance. “My guards are strong and true, but even the might of the Blades cannot stand against the Power that rises to destroy us. The Prince of Destruction awakens, born anew in blood and fire. These cutthroats that threaten us are but his mortal pawns.”

Raising his arms, Uriel began to unfasten the chain to the heavy gem that adorned his neck. He talked over her spluttering protests as he pressed what was possibly the most expensive piece of jewelry in all of Nirn into her hands. “Take my Amulet. Bring it to Jauffre. I have a secret son, and Jauffre alone knows where to find him. Find the last of my blood,” he insisted, “and close shut the marble jaws of Oblivion.”

“Your Majesty, I can’t- “

“You must, Arietta. I’m afraid this is where my journey ends – but yours is just beginning. You are our only hope.”

“Then this is goodbye?” Arietta whispered.

“It is. Stand true, my friend. May your heart be your guide and the gods grant you strength.”

With those words, the emperor released her, leaving her clutching the ruby to her chest with shaking hands. She hastily stored it away, readying her weapon once more as an ominous grinding filled the air. A hidden door slid open to reveal a single assassin, his armor glinting evilly in the dim light. He raised his dagger, flinging what was soon revealed to be a paralysis hex at Arietta before lunging forward –

She tried to scream a warning, but it was too late.

– and sinking his blade into the heart of the emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, please let me know if you see any typos! And don't be afraid to leave a comment, I want to hear your thoughts!


	3. Bitter Burial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you all so, so much for your comments on the last two chapters! Also, I apologize for this chapter being a little later than I would have liked. I also had to end it prematurely, but the next one is already in the works, thankfully, so it should be up within a couple of days!

** Chapter Three: Bitter Burial **

Arietta had seen death before. Even the towering walls of the Imperial City hadn’t sheltered her _that_ much. Her father had died when she was just a child, wasting away over many months to some mystery illness. His passing was the catalyst for her interest in magic later in life – she swore to master the art of healing; to protect and save those she could; to never again be forced to sit idle. She had attended countless lectures at the Arcane University, trained constantly with the priests at the temple, and gained first-hand experience with treating injuries and ailments of all kinds.

Arietta had seen death, yes – but not like this. No amount of schooling could save the man in front of her now. Nothing could have prepared her for the way his body crumpled, crimson quickly marring the fine white trim of his robes. A quiet gasp, a pained grimace, and he was gone. Emperor Uriel Septim was dead.

There was no time to mourn, however. This wasn’t a lesson at the temple – this was life and death, and she wasn’t out of danger yet. The assassin inspected the body scornfully, turning it over with an armored boot. After a brief moment, he tore himself away with a snarl, wild eyes setting on Arietta. From his reaction, he could only be looking for one thing; the Amulet of Kings, the large ruby amulet glaringly absent from the emperor’s neck.

“Stranger, you chose the wrong day to take up with the cause of the Septims,” he hissed, drawing his blade once again. Desperate, Arietta struggled against the magic rooting her in place, cursing the irons on her wrists for the hundredth time that night. Try as she might, she was utterly helpless, unable to even blink as the assassin drew closer. The man towered over her, graceful elven features twisted into a rictus grin. Almost tenderly, he raised a hand to brush a stray lock of hair from her eyes. “Such a pretty thing,” he leered. “A shame you won’t live to see the glory of our Master’s deliverance.”

Time seemed to slow, Arietta forced to watch in horror as he raised his knife to her neck, the razor edge barely grazing her skin. A warm rivulet of blood ran down her collar. _This is it,_ she thought. _I am going to die._

Suddenly, an arrow sprouted from the man’s shoulders. He choked out a strangled cough, blood staining his lips. With the assassin no longer looming over her, Arietta could see Baurus in the hall, helm askew, armor dented, but alive – and with a bow in his hands. Now enraged, the assassin rushed at Arietta, fully intent on killing her.

And had he been a second faster, he might have succeeded. In his frenzy, however, he didn’t realize the spell holding Arietta captive had faltered. At least, not until it was too late. His dagger cut through the air where she had been standing mere moments before, the lack of contact throwing him off balance – only slightly – but just enough for the mage to use his momentum against him. With a hard shove to his chest, Arietta sent the assassin sprawling to the ground, the impact driving the arrow even deeper into his back.

He let out an agonizing scream, clawing frantically at the feathered shaft. With blood-slick hands, he wrenched it from his flesh – and Arietta winced in reluctant sympathy, knowing the man had only hastened his own demise. The now fatally injured man pushed himself to his knees, barely managing to raise his head.

“Dagon… curse… you,” he spat, teeth bared in hatred. “You will _never- “_

A second arrow whizzed through the air, finding its mark in the man’s heart with a wet _thunk._ He fell limply to the ground, eyes staring blankly upwards.

With a muffled cry, Arietta staggered away from the corpse. She pressed a hand to her mouth as her stomach threatened to revolt, the taste of metal coating her tongue - no, not metal. Blood. She gagged. Her clothes, her hands, her face - it was everywhere. A loud _clang_ set her heart racing; the katana she had been holding fallen from numb fingers, forgotten. The ground seemed to sway beneath her feet, stone walls bending impossibly to close around her, darkness engulfing her vision. Overwhelmed, she sank to the floor, the adrenaline fading from her veins. She was frozen in place. Though not from a hex or poison, but from the tidal wave of fear and pain crashing over her. A rough sob bubbled out of her throat; short, gasping breaths wracking her body. _I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe, I can’t –_

_You should be dead._ The voice was back, little tendrils of hate insidiously wrapping themselves like a noose around her neck. “No,” she cried. “I don’t want to die – I… please…” She cradled her head in her hands. It was too much, too dark, too loud. Vaguely she became aware of a slight pressure on her back. Something – someone – knelt beside her, pressing a small object into her shaking hands. A potion, glass cool against her burning skin.

She blinked the tears from her eyes, the concerned face of Baurus swimming in front of her. His mouth was moving, hands gesticulating wildly, but she couldn’t hear anything over the buzzing in her ears. Arietta stared at the man in confusion. Her mind felt leaden, leaving her struggling to comprehend even a single word. He pointed at the vial, tilting his head back as if to mimic drinking. Then he pointed at her. His eyes dropped down to the cut on her neck. _A healing potion? But I’m not…_ She shook her head. “I’m okay,” she tried to say, but when she opened her mouth to speak, only a strange rasping noise came out. Baurus rolled his eyes, gently guiding the bottle to her lips. Obediently, she drank.

The flavor of mint and lavender flooded her senses, the unexpectedly pleasant taste cutting through the cloying copper from before. Almost instantaneously, her head began to clear. The darkness faded from her vision. Colors became sharper, details clearer. Like the flip of a switch, sound came flooding back, and she was able to make out Baurus telling her to breathe, that she was okay. The cut on her neck itched as the skin began to knit itself together, bruises and aches she wasn’t even aware of fading into a comforting warmth. Slowly, Arietta mustered the strength to raise her head, her movements jerky and uncertain, but she no longer felt as if she would collapse at any moment.

“You’re safe now, kid. It’s alright,” Baurus reassured her.

“Th-thank y-you,” she stuttered. Her voice was hardly more than a whisper. “I don’t know what happened. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t mention it. You okay?” The Blade stood up, sticking out his hand in a silent offer of trust.

After a moment’s deliberation, Arietta took it. “Not really.”

He let out a shaky laugh, pulling the mage to her feet. “Understandable. I don’t think I’m okay either. Talos preserve us, this is my fault. I failed, and now…” They looked to the fallen emperor. “His heirs are dead. He’s dead. This can’t be happening.” Baurus hung his head in despair, the vulnerability of the action making him seem so much younger than before. He couldn’t have been much older than Arietta herself.

It was a sobering realization, to think that this man who had fought so bravely, who had saved her life, even, wasn’t too different from her after all. She steeled herself. “It’s not over yet. Before he died, he… he gave me this.” Arietta slipped the Amulet of Kings off her belt, the ruby pendant still unnaturally immaculate despite the circumstances.

“What?! I saw it was missing, but I didn’t expect…” Baurus looked at her in awe, a spark of hope in his eyes. “He saw something in you – trusted you. That Amulet is sacred; its power not to be taken lightly. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it, or so they say. But with his sons gone as well, I- I don’t know what good it’ll do. He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he tell you why?”

Arietta nodded, the Emperor’s speech still fresh in her mind. _Close shut the jaws of Oblivion._ It sounded dire, but if what he had said was true, then perhaps there was hope after all. “There is another heir.” She said, her voice scarcely more than a whisper.

The young knight jumped as if he had been struck by lightning, his eyes wide with disbelief. “Another heir? But that - he never said… Where is this person? Did the Emperor give you a name?”

“Not exactly. I need to find someone named Jauffre, he’s supposed to be able to help.”

“Really?” Baurus was quiet for a moment, mulling over this new information. “That makes sense, actually - if anyone were to know about something like this, it would be Jauffre.”

“You know him?” _Maybe this would be simple enough, after all._

“Know him? He’s the Grandmaster of my Order, for Talos’s sake. Although,” he chuckled, “you might not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory.”

“That sounds familiar - the church near Chorrol, isn’t it?”

“That’s the one. It’s a three-day journey from here, give or take.” Sighing, he rifled through his pack. “I can’t believe I’m about to do this, but here.” He passed a small iron key to Arietta, along with a pouch of coins. “You’ll need this. It unlocks the door past that gate behind us, the way out should be pretty obvious after that. Get the Amulet to Jauffre as soon as possible – he’ll know what to do with it. Don’t take any chances. Do you understand?”

“What about you?”

“I’m staying here to guard the Emperor’s body. There might still be more of those bastards lurking around somewhere. I’ll make sure no one follows you either.”

Arietta was still uncertain. “Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“Don’t worry about me, kid. I trained for stuff like this. Well,” he considered, “not quite like _this_ , but I’ll be fine. I’m more worried about you, to be honest.”

“My name is Arietta, ser knight - and I’m not a child!” She crossed her arms in mock outrage, stomping her foot for good measure. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

Her reaction startled a laugh out of the Blade, a mischievous smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Ah, my mistake, Your Highness. Please forgive my grievous error.” Slightly more genuinely, he continued. “I suppose we didn’t really have time for introductions, did we? I’m Baurus, although you probably already knew that. Under different circumstances, I’m sure it’d be a pleasure to meet you, Arietta.”

“Likewise.” A moment of silence ensued, the two sharing a sad smile. Recent events still weighed heavily on their shoulders. Despite the pressing sense of urgency, Arietta hesitated a few moments longer. Bravado aside, when it came to defending herself, there was still one matter she had yet to address. The bracers. _Damn it._ “Actually, Baurus, as much as I hate to admit it… I might need your help after all.” He tilted his head to the side, looking at her expectantly. The mage lifted her manacled wrists in answer.

“Ah. Yes, I can see how those might be a problem. You’ll have enough trouble blending in as is, and those certainly won’t be doing you any favors either. Can I see?” Arietta placed her hands in his, watching curiously as he fiddled with the latch, glowing runes humming into existence at his touch. There were a lot of runes. The Blade glanced up at her with newfound respect, eyebrows raised in surprise. “You weren’t lying. These are some serious heavy-duty restraints you’ve got going on here.”

“Are you able to remove them?”

“I think so. Just give me a couple more seconds, and…” -a faint _click-_ “there!” The irons sprang open, falling to the floor with a bang. Baurus held on to her wrists just a moment longer though, his formerly open expression guarded once more. “Look. I’m not going to ask what you did to get in here. It’s not like I would know if you were telling the truth, regardless. But you seem like a good person. The Emperor trusted you, and I trust the Emperor, so that’s good enough for me. I don’t think you’ll attack me, or run away with the Amulet, or anything else.”

Arietta was appalled. “I would never-!”

“I know. I trust you, Arietta. All I’m asking is… just stay safe out there, alright?”

He released her then, and never one for tearful goodbyes, the mage raised a hand to her forehead in a mock salute. “You can count on me, sir!”

A small smile rewarded her efforts. “And glad I am to hear it. Now get going, kid.”

**oOo**

Arietta stood at the edge of the sand, waves lapping gently at her feet, looking over a glittering Lake Rumare. The water was calm, the stars above reflecting perfectly off its dark, mirror-like surface. Somewhere far in the distance, an owl hooted softly, the summer breeze blowing gently through the rushes. It was beautiful. Storybook, even. A mere twenty-four hours before, Arietta would have thought it the perfect ending to what she had been sure would be a perfect day.

But after the events of today, it seemed the world was mocking her. A mere ten steps behind her lay the entrance to the sewers. Beyond that, the prison that was meant to be her final resting place. And within the winding tunnels in between, the Emperor of Tamriel. Or rather, his body. Uriel Septim was dead, two of his Blades alongside him.

And now, it was apparently up to Arietta to fix the world before it ended.

_Fantastic._

First things first, though. She had to get the Amulet of Kings to Jauffre. A three-day journey, or so Baurus had said. “Not that I’m going anywhere looking like this,” she said, looking at her clothes with disdain. “Turns out formal gowns don’t wear well in prison.” Dried blood and grime aside, she was going to need something a bit more substantial – and she had only one place in mind. “Next stop, the Belaire Estate. Time to go home.”

_‘Home._ ’ The word felt hollow. Did she have a home anymore? After all, it’s not like she could just waltz back into the Imperial City. Not unless she had a death wish. The Blades’ escape hadn’t exactly been subtle; once the guards noticed she was missing, the whole town would be on high alert. As for her mother… Arietta pushed the thought aside. _I’ll cross that bridge when I get there._ If all went well, her mother would never even realize her daughter had returned. All Arietta needed to do was make it there before the sun started to rise. At a guess, that left her with about three hours. The walk to the city would take an hour on its own – assuming she was capable of finding her way in the dark – leaving her with two hours to figure out everything else.

“Right. Best get started then.” Arietta blinked, realizing belatedly she had been talking to herself. “Hmm. Apparently, I’m going mad. Maybe I’ll get lucky, wake up and find this was all a dream.” She set off, laughing in a totally sane manner. “More like a nightmare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave a comment if you enjoyed (or if you didn't, I'll take creative criticism as well). Even if I don't respond, I read all of your comments - they really make my day! See you guys soon!


End file.
